The present invention relates to a system for providing a stereoscopic view. In particular, the invention relates to an autostereoscopic display, by which a user can have a stereoscopic view through naked eyes.
With rapid progress to attain higher resolution of display and with incessant improvement of the technique to manufacture micro-size lenses in recent years, attention in the market is now focused on a stereoscopic display for naked eyes through utilization of integral photography mode (“IP mode”) as described in: M. G. Lippmann: Epreuves reversibles donnant la sensation du relief”, J. de Phys., vol. 7, 4th series, pp. 821-825, November 1908 (hereinafter referred as “Non-Patented Reference 1”). A stereoscopic display system for multiple eyes is also known, which gives stereoscopic effect only in lateral direction by using renticular lens and parallax barrier.
In these stereoscopic display systems, it is important to have accurate positioning of display system, lens array, and parallax barrier. A technique to adjust the position of images in alignment with the position of parallax barrier is disclosed, for instance, in JP-A-2003-169351 (hereinafter referred as “Patented Reference 1”).
There is also a problem in that a position of a pixel display is to be obtained as original information for the positioning. A technique to provide spatial coating by the image displayed is described in: J-P Tardif, S. Roy and M. Trudeau: “Multi-projectors for arbitrary surfaces without explicit calibration nor reconstruction”; Proceedings of the Fourth International Conference on 3-D Digital Imaging and Modeling (3DIM '03), pp. 217-224, (2003) (hereinafter referred as “Non-Patented Reference 2”).